


The Runt

by Fangirl0431



Series: Doki Doki  Family Feels [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Au not a game, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, implied sayonika, mentions natsuri, sisterly feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl0431/pseuds/Fangirl0431
Summary: Monika has a bad day at school, just wants to go home and sulk, but it seems she just can't win today.





	The Runt

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there was supposed to be more Sayori and the other Dokis in here, but I kind of edited them out at the last minute. I hope you guys like this one shot anyways.

I was so not in a good mood today, first I flunked my Geometry test, then I got gum stuck on my shoe, my lunch got knocked from my hands (on accident) by a bunch of goofy fifteen year olds who were wrestling each other, I got a door opened on my face, which gave me a huge headache like you wouldn’t believe, then when I get to the clubroom MC gets his hand stuck in Yuri’s tea pot and I have to break it to get his hand out safely. Which in turn pissed off Yuri and when you piss off Yuri then by the power of association, and relationship status, you piss off Natsuki as well, which is so super annoying if you ask me.

Sayori was trying her best to cheer me up, and make everyone calm down, but I was too far annoyed by that point to even consider rationalizing the situation. It didn’t help that all of five seconds later that MC tripped on his shoelaces carrying the pitcher of hot tea and spilled the hot as hell beverage all down the front of me. I’m not ashamed to say I said a lot of choice words, paced the room in pain for a bit, before I gathered my stuff up in haste and left before I completely lost it all together. 

Which is why I was driving home thirty minutes before club was supposed to end, trying to keep from driving my car off the nearest bridge. I just was so angry and irritated; I needed space to calm down. I just needed to go home pop on some piano music and relax. Maybe I’d write a few poems or rant in my diary. I sniffed my school blazer; ugh I definitely needed to take a shower. I smelled like tea and school lunch. 

I pressed the buzzer to the security gate, as I finally pulled up to my house after a twenty minute drive from school, and waited for my butler to see me through the camera and let me through, which took a good ten minutes before he complied. With a loud buzz the gate groaned open and I hit the gas, speeding down my unnecessarily long driveway. I parked my car in a huff, slammed my car door, locked up my car, and started grumpily towards the front door. 

This was a bad, bad day. I punched in the security code for the dumb door and pushed it open bitterly. I left my shoes by the door on the shoe rack, and hurtled my backpack into the coat room. I needed a stress snack before I did anything else. I turned to go towards the kitchen; I shrugged off my blazer throwing it down the laundry shoot, on my way. 

“Monika!” I froze, my body powered down, this could not be happening! Please, please tell me I was imaging things. I slowly turn as my older sister starts down the frontal center stairs of the house, heading straight for me.  
“Lila, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a conference trip for two months?” I question dully, because out of all the days she just had to come home today. I couldn’t even fake excitement when I just felt so awful. 

“I came home early, don’t act so excited to see me Monika.” She nudged me with a chuckle and I groaned, my body was sore from the stupid tea burns and the door altercation.  
“Sorry, I’m just tired, today was awful.” I grumble starting past her, deciding to forgo the snack and just head straight to the shower. Unfortunately my bad day pattern kept repeating as Lila grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards the living room. “Lila I need to shower!” I complained as she sat on the couch pulling me into her embrace. 

“Tell me what happened to you Mon?” she whispered as I struggled to escape her grip, I didn’t want to be comforted, I wanted to shower.  
“No, I’m tired, go away!” I snap pushing against her, when my feet touched the carpet I tried to pull away completely, but she pulls me back, readjusting her hold on me. I flush in anger as she pulls me into her lap effortlessly.  
“Monika, I’m not letting go of you until you tell me why you’re so upset and what made you smell like tea.” She annoyingly promised as her hand stroked through my hair. I glared at the ceiling I should’ve run for it when I had the chance.  
“Nothing happened” I stubbornly persist as I go limp in defeat and she scoffs loudly.  
“Fine be stubborn, I can sit here all day.” She sing songs, swaying back and fourth with me in her lap. God she was so irritating. 

“Well so can I?” I challenge and Lila laughs, her body shaking with her mirth over my statement. I didn’t see what was so funny about what I said. Then again I didn’t really understand older siblings and their motives. I had three older sisters and they all confuse me. I mean one minute they’re wrapping me in hugs and kisses and the next they’re shoving me and calling me a runt. 

“I thought you had to shower Moni?” she teased resting her chin against my shoulder. I let out a heaved upon sigh and shake my head.  
“You’re so annoying.” I mutter throwing my head back against the couch in exasperation.  
“Sorry it’s how it goes when you’re the runt.” She snickers and I groan miserably. I was not going to cave this time, I refused.  
“I’m not the runt!” I snap petulantly as I wriggle my whole body, trying to escape her freakishly strong hold once more, her and her freaking Pilates classes building up her muscles. To my utter frustration Lila laughs at my statement.  
“You’ll always be the runt, deal with it!” she chuckles and my anger spikes and I clench my hands into fists. This was the final thing I could take today and I just snapped. 

“Fine, you want to know what happened today, Lila! Do you really want to know why I’m so pissed off?” I yell harshly as I cross my arms and seethe letting my pure rage just bubble and boil beneath my skin. “Well let me tell you today was fucking fantastic okay? I failed my geometry test first of all! Then I had food throw someone opened a door and used my face as a doorstop! I got tea, hot boiling… tea…poured …this whole day has been… so stupid…I …” suddenly my emotions began to overwhelm me, before I just broke. I was sobbing uncontrollably without really knowing why I was even crying.  
Lila instantly turned me in her arms, and held me close to her chest, shushing me, rocking me.  
“Hey don’t cry Minnie.” She cooed rocking back and fourth, I stay in my oldest sister’s arms for as long as I can without being a big baby, before I sit up, sniff pathetically while rubbing my eyes, and thankfully she lets me pull away.

“Can I go shower now?” I plead with my red headed sister through my hiccups.  
“Get out of here then, we’ll talk more after you’re done .” She whispered kissing my forehead.  
“Oh joy can’t wait.” I grump sliding from her lap and making my way to the bathroom. My sisters did always have good intentions to make my life easier, but ended up just over thinking everything and driving me crazy in the process.

I remember when I was four; I had been trying to ride my bike without training wheels for awhile. It had been something my family had forbid me from doing because they had deemed riding my unsupported bike without supervision as dangerous.

Lila was a senior in high school, at the time, and the twins, Hazel and Sophia were just sophomores, see I was an oopsie baby, our parents had me really late in life, not that I really knew them, they died when I was barely four years old, that’s why there was like a decade long age gap between my sisters and I. They’ve raised me since our parents’ untimely death. Lila got custody of us all and since my parents both had million dollar life insurance and set up their law firm so that we could still gain money from it, we didn’t really have to worry about money.

One day I decided , while my siblings were at school I was going to learn to ride my bike, by myself, and I was going to do it today. Well let’s just say I was failing miserably, I was determined, but had been horridly off balance. Since I was only four, I had no semblance of time and had spent the whole day falling against the pavement, in front of our estate. I had no idea that my siblings would be home soon, otherwise I’d have booked it inside ASAP, rather than do what I did, which was continue to climb on my bike and hit the asphalt roughly. If little me could’ve told time then I’d have known my sisters would be home around four thirty, and I should get my butt moving back inside before they showed up. However I could not tell time and I’d stayed outside all day basically so by the time my sisters did pull up I had gotten myself covered in road rash, scrapes and I was heavily sun burnt. 

I’d just flung over the handlebars for the millionth time that day when I heard car tires and doors slamming. Then I caught sight of three pairs of green eyes and their worried expressions, I then sat up and saw the blood on my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
“Monika what do you think you are doing?” Lila scooped me up off the pavement holding me close to her chest as she examined my cut up palms and knees. Hazel rushed forward grabbing my bike and began walking it out of my line of sight. Sophia came up next to me and attempted to make me laugh. Though I hadn’t been crying because I got hurt, but rather because I’d gotten caught and I was fearful of what my sister’s were going to do, or rather how disappointed they’d be. I didn’t want them to take away my beloved bike, which that thought just made me sob harder. 

“Ooh Monika baby don’t cry.” Sophia had cooed as she followed after Lila and me, carrying both of their backpacks in her arms. I remember after Lila patched up my knees, hands and elbows as well as rubbed aloe vera all over my sun burned face, it was Hazel who demanded to know why I’d been outdoors by myself in the first place. I was supposed to be indoors with our butler until they got home. 

“I was riding” was my ever so wise answer and Lila narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a disappointed look. I didn’t get to ride my bike for two weeks, and they locked it in the garage when they were at school after that so they would know for certain that I hadn’t ridden the thing without them.

I didn’t learn to ride my bike without training wheels until I was five almost six. 

I slipped from the shower, rubbing my hair dry as I made my way towards my room, dressed in my robe. I know Lila wanted to talk about my day, but honestly I just wanted to forget it. Today had been god awful, and my sister honestly couldn’t blame me for just wanting to be alone. I sigh as I trudge as quietly as possible down the hallway towards my room. I had just put my hand on my door when I heard the front door bang open.  
“Ugh I hate conferences!” my sister Hazel grumbled from downstairs and I cringed, great she’s home early too. Swiftly I turned the doorknob and shoved into my room. Maybe this was a good thing though; I mean Hazel could distract Lila from bothering me. It was like a 40 percent chance they’d get to talking and Lila would forget all about my meltdown and a 60 percent chance Lila would tell Hazel and they’d come looking for me. I paused in my doorway, maybe I shouldn’t go in my room. 

“You’re both home early.” My sister Sophia greeted and I cursed them all for being home at the same time as me. I totally intended to make a run for it, but then I saw my bed, and it looked so inviting and warm, so I was like screw it. I’ll take my chances with my sisters finding me.

I am too tired to escape now anyways. I yawn, rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hand, before I scoop up my large pajama t-shirt off the floor and yank it over my head, slip on a pair of spandex then take two steps forward and drop onto my bed face first. I take my green fluffy blanket off the end of my bed and curl up in it. Finally some peace after this hellish day, I yawn once more, letting my eyes slipped closed.

I don’t know how long I was asleep but it couldn’t be more than thirty minutes or maybe forty something minutes because it’s still fairly light outside when my bedroom door bangs open and jolts me from my sleep.  
“Ugh go away.” I grump without looking at who it is as I curl back on my side to go back to sleep. I know it’s hard to believe this is the same Monika, who runs a literature club at school. But come on I’m exhausted!  
“Oh no you don’t Runt -” my soothingly warm and fluffy blanket is yanked from my body, making the cool air sting my exposed flesh. “- come on get up!” she slaps my thigh for emphasis.  
“Ugh Hazel get out!” I complain as I hurl the nearest object I can lay my hands on at her head; which just so happens to be a book I’d been reading last night and left on my pillow this morning. 

“Ow Runt, move your butt or I’ll get Lila.” She threatened and I lift my head from my pillow to glare at her stupid smug face. For a thirty year old woman, she was so annoyingly childish.  
“Whatever.” I grumble, pulling back my covers to crawl under, since someone had taken my fluffy blanket. I yank the blankets over my head and attempt to fall back asleep. Unfortunately more footsteps invade my slumber.  
“Moni, you can’t sleep now silly billy, you’ll throw off your sleep schedule.” My sister Sophia soothed as she ran her hand down my blanket covered back.  
“That’s a chance I’m willing to take Soph.” I grunt through the blankets, I kept my eyes closed in some blissful wish that I could fall back to sleep. 

But I knew by the knots of anxiety forming in my lower stomach that I wouldn’t be asleep for much longer.  
“Monika, I don’t remember you going to sleep as part of our previous agreement.” Lila’s voice carried and I knew she had entered my room now, ugh yup there was no way I was getting any sleep for a good while. 

“I was trying to get rid of you.” I grump my cheek pressed against my bed out of my stubborn will to remain in my bed at this point. I don’t understand why they have to always be in my business twenty four seven. I mean Hazel has a wife; sure Kammy is away on a cruise with her parents, but still. Lila owns our parents old law firm and is engaged to that Samson dude, Sophia is dating that guy Royal or whatever. Points being they all have lives of their own, why’d they have to bother me?  
“Come on Mon, you used to always come to us when you had a bad day.” Sophia whispers softly, I frown at the hurt undertones of her voice. I did used to tell them literally everything, from being bullied on the playground to my middle school crush on Sayori, I even told them about me dating Sayori. What had changed?

I guess it was the fact that they did all have lives of their own, and I felt like I was getting in the way. They shouldn’t have to put their lives on hold for me. Suddenly I felt like sobbing all over again. Why’d our parents have to die? Why did I have to be born so late?  
“Monika, will you please sit up so we can talk to you properly?” Lila questioned, well she phrased it as a question, but I knew it was anything but, she was ordering me. Or more accurately phrasing, my beloved eldest sister was demanding my compliance. 

“no.” I deadpanned, my voice a muffled garble, seeing as my face was still pressed into my mattress, though I did turn my head slightly to gulp some oxygen back into my lungs before I returned my face to it’s previous position.  
“Monika Amanda Salvato you have five seconds to get out of your bed or I swear to God you’ll regret it!” Lila snapped sharply, using her lawyer voice. I stayed stubbornly, and rather stupidly, still. “One!” Lila growled the first nail in my coffin, but I make no move to sit up. “Two.” She hissed and the tension seeped in the room, and it was one of those moments when you know the smart thing to do is sit up and get the talking over with, but you feel so damn angry you can’t think straight or move. “Three!” she seethed lowly her voice a bitter hiss. I clenched my eyes shut; this day just could not get any worse. “Four” Lila was losing all of what little patience she had left with me. 

“God you’re so stubborn Monika, this is your last chance runt!” Hazel exclaimed as if I wasn’t aware that five came after four or something. Here I was acting like I was five years old instead of barely an adult. I blink back the tears that are starting to cloud my eyes. I’d always relied to much on my sisters for everything, I was holding them back from living their own lives and I selfishly still wanted them to be there with me always.  
“Monika?” Lila’s hand rests on my back and I inhale shakily.  
“I’m sorry.” I whisper tearfully, wishing it would be enough, my blankets are pulled away from my head and I look into my sister’s bright green eyes.  
“We all have bad days Mon,” she promises pulling me into a hug.  
“Just remember we’ll always be here,” Sophie promises kissing my cheek.  
“Even when you marry Sayori and leave us behind” Hazel adds with a snicker and I scowl hurtling a pillow at her in embarrassment.  
“Shut up!” I groan and they all laugh, ugh older sisters are the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this work, let me know!


End file.
